Changement de coeur
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: C'était un soir comme les autres jusqu'à ce que Dame Fortune ne décide de s'acharner sur Jonouchi en faisant entrer Seto Kaiba sur son lieu de travail. yaoi


**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas _Yugi-oh_ ce manga est la propriété de Kazuki Takahashi.

**Attention** : vous entrez dans le Royaume des Ombres, là où tous les duellistes sont homosexuels, soyez prévenus.

**Merci** : À ma femme, arbitre de niveau deux, de me préparer des duels réalistes que je peux utiliser dans mes fics.

**Dédié à Mokoshna** : Merci pour "Ah my anbu !" En échange voici le premier chapitre de cette fic avec des duellistes !

xxx

Changement de coeur

Chapitre 1

xxx

Jonou-uchi Kastuya était en retard pour son job. En conséquence de quoi il courait en ce moment même dans les rues animées de la ville de Domino. Certaines filles se retournaient pour regarder passer ce joli garçon athlétique avec ses cheveux blonds qui captaient la lumière tamisée des réverbères se réveillant de leur torpeur diurne. Il courait au milieu de la foule. S'excusant sans cesse, tentant de lutter contre le flot de gens qui voulait l'empêcher de rejoindre son boulot à temps.

Jonou-uchi était un garçon occupé. Aucune de ces filles qui le regardaient passer un léger sourire aux lèvres ne pouvait deviner à quel point il était pris par le temps. Sa journée se passait sur les bancs de l'Université des Arts et Techniques de Domino. Sa soirée et la plus grande partie de sa nuit filaient à son boulot et ses week-end étaient dédiés à sa passion de duelliste, il construisait, déconstruisait, assemblait à nouveau, critiquait son deck. Puis quand il était satisfait il allait jouer avec son meilleur ami et meilleur adversaire, Yugi Mutô.

Yugi étudiait la gestion et le commerce dans une autre filière de l'Université de Domino qui se trouvait bien entendu de l'autre côté de la ville. Son rêve était de pouvoir reprendre un jour la boutique de son grand-père. C'était un rêve à la hauteur de l'amour de Yugi pour les jeux. C'était un vrai passionné. C'était cette passion et cet amour pur des jeux qui lui avait permis de sauver l'ancien voyou qu'était Jono. Il lui serait toute sa vie reconnaissant de ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait même pu envisager d'aller à l'Université. Poussé par l'inertie du groupe il s'était mis à réviser lui aussi et avait passé ses concours haut la main.

Il avait quitté son père et ses beuveries pour s'installer dans un petit appart en ville obtenu avec sa bourse, mais il devait travailler pour mettre du riz sur sa table. Heureusement pour lui, la femme de sa vie avait réussi à lui dégotter un boulot. Enfin, la femme de sa vie qui s'était tirée aux Etats Unis sans même lui dire au revoir et qui n'avait jamais accepté de sortir avec lui...

Mais bon, elle avait eu la gentillesse de lui présenter son patron, et même si ce n'était pas exactement le job dont il avait rêvé, c'était un travail qui lui permettait de ne jamais manquer de cours; et puis au bout d'un moment il avait fini par bien aimer l'ambiance du club. Bien sûr au début, ça avait été difficile. Son sourire était forcé et teinté de peur, il évitait le plus possible de parler avec les autres membres du staff. Et puis, il avait appris à les connaître, à leur sourire, à les aider, écouter leurs états d'âme, les consoler lors de ces horribles drames de la vie quotidienne.

Un dernier sprint le mena dans une rue envahie de panneaux lumineux. Il prit l'escalier qui le mena au premier étage et ouvrit la porte. Sur la plaque on pouvait lire: La Cage aux Fleurs, club.

xxx

"Jooooooou! Hana a perdu ses boucles d'oreilles!"

Jono-uchi courut à travers les vestiaires. Normalement sa fiche de paie disait qu'il avait été embauché en tant que barman; mais à bien y réfléchir il faisait un peu homme à tout faire.

"Jooooooou! J'arrive pas à rentrer dans ma robe!"

Et, toujours souriant le blond partit prêter main forte.

"Jooooooou! Paméla m'a volé mon petit sac!"

C'était comme ça tous les soirs avant l'ouverture. Un barman normal se trouverait tranquillement assis derrière son comptoir à essuyer des verres, mais non ; non, lui il était en train de courir à droite à gauche.

"Oh, Jooooooou! Tu es merveilleux, tu as retrouvé mes boucles d'oreilles!"

Hana attrapa le pauvre jeune homme pour lui donner un baiser de gratitude, mais il réussit à esquiver les énormes lèvres peinturlurées. Il aimait bien Hana, mais elle avait une carrure de camionneur et assez de maquillage sur la figure pour repeindre la muraille de Chine.

Il s'extirpa de ses grosses paluches.

"Tu me remercieras plus tard, je dois aider Maryline à entrer dans sa robe."

Depuis qu'il travaillait à "la Cage aux Fleurs", la vie de Jono-uchi ressemblait à un feuilleton télé. Les filles passaient leur temps à se disputer, s'envier, se crêper le chignon, répandre des rumeurs et essayer de piquer les clients des autres... Et lui il était au milieu de tout ça, forcé d'accourir au moindre cri de détresse.

"Jou. Est-ce que tu aurais de l'aspirine?"

Il sourit à Kaguya, la nouvelle fille du club. Des yeux de biche, une peau d'une blancheur translucide et un corps d'une féminité et d'une langueur incroyable. C'était la nouvelle favorite, en passe de détrôner Lady Papillon, la numéro 1.

Il eut à peine le temps d'apporter son aspirine à l'étoile montante que déjà la patronne appelait ses filles.

"Mesdemoiselles ! C'est l'heure de recevoir ces messieurs ! Rappelez-vous notre devise: "Camélia ou pissenlit, toutes les fleurs sont jolies !"

Jono pu enfin aller se cacher derrière son bar et commencer à arranger les bouteilles et les verres.

xxx

Le club commençait à être animé. Les salarymen fatigués venaient se détendre et boire un verre en plaisante compagnie avant de rentrer chez eux.

"Jou. Apporte donc un magnum de Dom Pérignon 1978 à la table de Lady Papillon."

"A vos ordres, patronne."

L'étudiant s'accroupit pour chercher la précieuse bouteille dans leur petite cave électrique.

"... 78... 78... Voilà!"

Il remplit un seau de glaçons et y posa avec délicatesse le vin blanc hors de prix. Un sourire professionnel aux lèvres il se dirigea vers l'une des tables principales où la numéro 1 du club recevait un des gros pontes de la ville.

"Dom Pérignon 1978." dit-il en présentant la bouteille au client.

Ce dernier lui fit signe de l'ouvrir sans quitter des yeux Papillon.

Avec tout le professionnalisme acquis après près de deux ans derrière un bar, il prépara la bouteille et les flûtes. Le bouchon partit alors que la porte du club s'ouvrait.

"Vous verrez, nous serons à l'aise pour discuter."

Il se tourna vers les nouveaux clients.

"Bienvenue !"

Et la bouteille faillit lui échapper des mains.

Seto Kaiba venait d'entrer dans le club, son air d'iceberg mal baisé toujours posé sur son visage froid, son énorme manteau se déployant derrière lui malgré l'absence du moindre souffle de vent.

"Et bien, jeune homme, ce champagne !" demanda sèchement la favorite.

Se retournant précipitamment, le barman se chargea avec adresse de servir le client. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à revenir vers son bar sans se faire remarquer.

Il réussit à se glisser jusqu'au comptoir en profitant des ombres et de la patronne qui accueillait avec joie, ravissement et beaucoup de grands gestes les nouveaux arrivants.

Qu'est-ce que Seto Kaiba faisait là?

Il ne l'avait pas croisé depuis le dernier tournoi international auquel il avait participé et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à le retrouver sur son lieu de travail. C'était le "célibataire de l'année" depuis plusieurs années consécutives, il aurait dû être dans un grand restaurant à la mode avec un top model ou la fille d'un sénateur, pas dans un petit club au premier étage.

Bon, maintenant le truc c'était de se fondre dans la pénombre du club et de prier pour qu'il ne le remarque pas, il ne se remettrait jamais de l'humiliation. Il imaginait déjà la scène, en plein tournoi Seto Kaiba, l'un des meilleurs duellistes du monde qui annonçait aux télévisions du monde entier que Jono-uchi Katsuya travaillait de nuit dans un bar... Sa soeur serait mortifiée !

Bien caché dans l'obscurité, il observa le PDG le plus riche de la ville et peut-être du Japon s'installer à la table d'honneur. Kaguya fut immédiatement dépêchée à ses côtés, poussant Lady Papillon toujours assise à la table de son client à en casser son éventail de dépit.

Le PDG avait l'air de s'ennuyer comme un rat mort tandis que son petit et dodu compagnon, que Jono était sûr d'avoir vu quelque part dans le journal télé sautillait de joie à l'idée d'être servit par la jolie Kaguya. Son autre accompagnateur, un homme aussi terne qu'un parpaing gardait les yeux bien posés sur l'attaché case énorme qu'il transportait. Pendant ce temps, le regard d'aigle du génie de Domino observait l'endroit, son visage laissant transparaître quelques sourires de mépris.

Ce fut le moment que choisit la patronne pour revenir vers le bar, emmenant avec elle une forte odeur de lys presque écoeurante.

"Jou. Apporte donc des cigares à la table de Kaguya. Cadeau de la maison."

"Hein? Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi ne pas envoyer Hana, ou Maryline."

Ses yeux se firent implorant. Pitié, n'importe qui mais pas moi...

"Elles sont occupées et je ne veux pas que Kaiba-san pense que la patronne n'a d'yeux que pour ses sous. Allez mon garçon!"

Il ne pouvait pas dire non à la patronne. Elle l'avait embauché alors qu'il n'avait aucunes références et elle l'avait gardé malgré les bagarres qu'il provoquait parfois avec les clients. Il avait besoin de ce travail.

La mort dans l'âme, Jono prit la boîte de cigares importés directement de Cuba et se dirigea vers la table de Kaguya. Allez, avec un peu de chance Kaiba ne le remarquerait pas...

Les yeux bleus glacés se fixèrent presque immédiatement sur lui, un sourire de carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres du brun, et chacun de ses pas résonnaient à ses oreilles comme ceux d'un condamné à mort montant vers l'échafaud. Une étincelle de délice flottait dans les yeux de l'homme le plus riche et influent de la province voire du Japon.

"Des cigares, messieurs? Offerts par la maison." proposa Jono en regardant partout sauf dans la direction du brun.

"Alors, Médor, on ne salue pas son maître?" demanda ce dernier d'une voix plus qu'amusée.

"J'ai un nom, Kaiba !" cria-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

"Jou ! Est-ce une façon de traiter un client ? Excusez-le, monsieur Kaiba, il est jeune." dit mielleusement la patronne en se rapprochant. "Excuse-toi auprès de monsieur Kaiba."

De sa main puissante elle appuya sur la tête du jeune homme pour le forcer à s'incliner.

Jono-uchi grogna comme un chien mécontent.

"Veuillez m'excuser, honorable client." dit-il entre ses dents.

Kaiba se laissa aller confortablement dans son fauteuil. Cette soirée promettait d'être bien meilleure que ce qu'il avait escompté.

"Alors comme ça, Médor, tu travailles dans un club de travelos?"

Des petits cris d'indignation se firent entendre. Le compagnon grassouillet de Kaiba se pencha vers lui.

"Surveillez votre langage devant ces dames, monsieur Kaiba."

"Taisez-vous, Zensu, vous voyez bien que je suis en pleine conversation."

Le pygmée se tut, rendu muet par le regard d'iceberg et l'incroyable fortune du PDG de la Kaiba Corp.

Le sourire qui s'étalait sur les lèvres du dit PDG était triomphant. Voir ce chien de Jono-uchi humilié et presque à ses pieds au milieu d'un bar plus que louche était un bonheur qu'il mettrait longtemps à oublier.

"Est-ce que ton cher ami Yugi est au courant ?"

La peur et la colère se lurent dans les yeux du blond.

Oh, ça devenait plus intéressant à chaque nouvelle seconde qui passait.

"Ne t'avises pas d'en parler à Yugi !" gronda-t-il.

"Ou quoi ?" demanda le génie, ses yeux bleus glacés pleins de mépris et de cruauté. "Tu me mettras ton poing dans la figure en bon sauvage que tu es ?"

"Non. Je me contenterai de t'écraser toi et tes dragons." déclara avec fougue le serveur, oubliant complètement la patronne qui tirait désespérément sur sa chemise pour qu'il arrête de se disputer avec le client le plus riche et le plus influent qu'elle ait jamais reçu dans son club.

"Toi, me battre en duel ? Tu rêves éveillé sale clebs. Je te ferai mordre la poussière si vite que tu n'oseras plus sortir de ce bar miteux."

La patronne eut un hoquet et ravala ses cris indignés, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de critiquer l'homme le plus riche de Domino. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Jono-uchi continuer à irriter son client.

"Jono tu..." commença-t-elle.

"Je te provoque en duel !"

Le duelliste n'avait même pas entendu sa patronne lever la voix. Dans ses yeux brillaient un feu que rien ne pouvait apaiser, son honneur de duelliste avait été piétiné mais il ne se laisserait pas faire.

Kaiba se leva. Son sang était en ébullition. Voilà longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé et qu'il n'avait pas ressentit une telle excitation à l'approche d'un duel.

"J'accepte le duel."

Son visage était froid et dur mais ses yeux avaient la même flamme que son adversaire. Il lui ferait lécher ses bottes pour avoir osé le défier.

"Yamada, mon attaché-case !"

L'homme terne comme un mur de parking se hâta de tendre la valise en titanium à son maître.

"J'ai deux duel-disk. Ton deck ?"

"Marylin ! Passe moi mon sac de sport."

Ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux. A aucun moment durant la conversation ils n'avaient regardé ailleurs. Ce serait avouer leur défaite, se soumettre au regard triomphant de l'autre.

"Jou, ton sac !"

Marylin lui lança le sac à travers la pièce, au-dessus de la tête de plusieurs clients stupéfaits par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Le barman l'attrapa sans même regarder, à l'instinct. Toujours sans baisser les yeux il sortit son deck avant de laisser tomber le sac de sport à ses pieds.

Ils s'attachèrent les duel-disk en souriant.

"Duel !" hurlèrent-ils tous deux en même temps.

xxx

Madame Nadeshiko la patronne de la Cage aux Fleurs avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, des accidents, des hommes ivres débitants des secrets d'état, des accouchements traumatisants, des pleurs hystériques, des filles plus fardées qu'un temple indien, la tête de ses parents le jour où elle leur avait appris qu'elle voulait être une fille... Mais jamais encore elle n'avait vu un spectacle comme celui qu'elle contemplait en ce moment.

Il y avait des monstres en train de s'affronter dans son club. Elle savait pertinemment que ce n'étaient que des hologrammes crées par la technologie dernier cri issue des laboratoires Kaiba, mais ça restait particulièrement impressionnant. Heureusement pour son commerce, il en fallait plus pour qu'elle cesse de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de tirer un peu plus d'argent d'une situation.

"Chers clients, la maison offre une bouteille de whisky a ceux qui sauront deviner qui sera le vainqueur de ce duel."

Les autres clients qui au début ne souhaitaient qu'une chose, s'en aller pour profiter ailleurs de la beauté et du calme de la nuit se rassirent bien vite et commencèrent à parier puis à commander de nouvelles bouteilles pour suivre le duel et encourager leur favori.

Pendant ce temps là, complètement indifférents au brouhaha et au remue-ménage qui les entouraient les deux duellistes s'affrontaient avec tout le sérieux et toute la gravité de joueurs d'échecs lors d'une finale de championnat du monde.

Pour l'instant les deux duellistes étaient encore peu ou prou à égalité, certes, Jono-uchi avait perdu des points de vie, mais Kaiba n'avait rien sur son terrain alors que lui avait un Jinzo et un Poussin Noir aux Yeux Rouges de posés.

C'était au tour de Kaiba.

"Je pioche une carte ! J'active la Bourse des Âmes et je désigne ton Jinzo pour activer mon Rituel du Dragon Blanc. Je sacrifie Jinzo et j'invoque le Paladin du Dragon Blanc !"

Le blond regarda son Jinzo disparaître, tandis que le monstre de Kaiba apparaissait. La seule chose de positive là-dedans, si tant est qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose de positif à perdre un monstre six étoiles c'était que le PDG ne pourrait pas attaquer ce tour-ci.

"A présent je sacrifie mon Paladin pour invoquer un Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus depuis mon deck !" continua Kaiba.

L'énorme monstre apparut, toutes griffes dehors, poussant un cri suraigu qui fit se dresser les cheveux de certains membres de l'assistance, des hurlements effrayés firent échos à l'arrivée du monstre aux dents énormes. Nullement dérangé, le PDG enchaîna :

"J'active Exécution d'un Contrat pour invoquer le Paladin du Dragon Blanc depuis le Cimetière."

Ses points de vie baissèrent de 800 quand il activa la magie.

"Et j'active Tornade Géante pour faire revenir l'Exécution d'un Contrat dans ma main."

Jono fit une grimace désabusée. Comment ce type faisait-il pour avoir une chance pareille.

"Je sacrifie le Paladin et j'invoque un autre Dragon Blanc de mon deck !"

Une deuxième créature immense prit place dans le club soudain beaucoup trop petit.

"J'active à nouveau l'Exécution d'un Contrat et j'invoque le Paladin depuis son Cimetière."

Kaiba n'avait maintenant plus que 2400 points de vie, mais il était en passe d'invoquer un troisième Dragon Blanc. Jono déglutit difficilement.

"Je sacrifie le Paladin et j'invoque mon troisième Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus !"

Les trois dragons hurlèrent de concert et les yeux de leur maître brillèrent dans la pénombre de la salle. Le vin doux de la victoire coulait déjà dans son sang. Il allait écraser le clebs et lui faire mordre la poussière grâce à la puissance de ses dragons aux écailles scintillantes.

"Et je finis mon tour. A toi, looser !"

Jono regarda le sourire satisfait et méprisant qui ornait les lèvres fines du PDG. Il allait gagner et il le savait. Il avait ses trois dragons sur le terrain, prêts à attaquer.

Il contempla son deck avec passion. Il ne pouvait pas perdre ! Il devait gagner. Il le devait ! Ecraser Kaiba et son sourire suffisant était le devoir de chaque duelliste digne de ce nom !

Il regarda son terrain. Il était vide à l'exception du Poussin, et dans sa main il n'avait qu'un Magicien du Temps... Oh Seigneur, il était dans la m...

Non, il devait se reprendre, il ne pouvait pas abandonner, il devait garder espoir, il avait foi en l'âme des cartes !

Alors il fit la seule chose possible dans un tel moment il mit son âme dans cette nouvelle carte qu'il allait piocher. Il devait gagner !

"Je tire une carte !" hurla-t-il, le coeur bouillonnant de passion et de rage.

Il regarda presque craintivement la carte : son Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouge. Rien n'était encore perdu.

"Je sacrifie mon Poussin Noir aux Yeux Rouges et j'invoque le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges !"

Le petit dragonneau se changea en un énorme monstre aux écailles noires et rutilantes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire avec ce pathétique reptile contre mes dragons ?" demanda en ricanant avec mépris son adversaire.

Face à la présence imposante des trois dragons blancs, le nouveau venu paraissait en effet un peu ridicule. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de montrer ses dents acérées et des écailles tranchantes comme des lames d'acier.

"Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot, Kaiba ! J'invoque Le Magicien du Temps !"

Un petit réveil avec un chapeau haut de forme et une bouille atrocement mignonne apparut aux côtés du dragon.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois pouvoir obtenir avec ce monstre ridicule ?"

Le sourire du PDG se fit froid. Le clebs n'était pas un adversaire à sa hauteur si c'était tout ce qu'il avait à donner dans un duel contre lui.

"Le magicien du temps va t'écraser, Kaiba !" répliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille, ce qui fit bien rire son adversaire.

En effet le Magicien du Temps n'avait que 500 en attaque et 400 en défense, mais c'était un allié de poids pour le duelliste blond.

"J'utilise son effet ! Je lance une pièce et je dis face !"

Il remettait son sort à la chance. Il fallait que Dame Fortune lui sourie ce soir. Allez, ma belle, un petit geste...

La pièce s'éleva dans les airs en tournant sur elle même puis retomba avec un bruit étouffé aux pieds de Kaiba.

"Face." annonça-t-il, d'une voix froide qui ne trahissait en rien les sentiments qui l'animaient.

Jono sourit. Une fois de plus, sa chance légendaire venait de lui sauver la mise.

Le Magicien du Temps fit tourner ses aiguilles et les trois Dragons Blancs se mirent à rétrécir avant de disparaître complètement.

"Et maintenant, j'attaque avec le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges !"

Kaiba se reçut le rayon destructeur de plein fouet, 2400 points d'attaque. Ses points de vie tombèrent à zéro et il tomba à genoux.

"J'ai gagné !"

Jono-uchi sautilla sur place tandis que les hologrammes se dissipaient et que les filles du club apportaient à boire aux quelques clients passablement éméchés qui avaient eu l'idée saugrenue de parier sur le barman au lieu du PDG.

Kaiba n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait perdu ! Et face à ce chien galeux de Jono-uchi ! Bon sang, comment avait-il pu perdre face à ce débutant médiocre. Il avait perdu face à Yugi, certes, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Perdre contre le blond était... contre-nature, impossible ! Comme si l'ordre du monde s'était renversé.

"Un très beau duel, Kaiba-san."

La jeune _femme_ qui leur tenait compagnie lui sourit en lui tendant une coupe de champagne, sans doute le plus cher que la patronne ait pu trouver.

Il se releva et vida la coupe sans même y penser, regardant le blondinet sourire et se réjouir de sa victoire comme le décérébré qu'il était.

"Ces hologrammes sont vraiment fantastiques, j'en ai moi-même frissonné."

Zensu qui semblait avoir un peu trop bu essuya son front presque chauve avec un mouchoir.

Kaiba renifla avec mépris et détourna la tête. A temps pour voir la patronne se rapprocher du vainqueur.

"Jou, j'ai besoin d'un Bloody Mary, d'un Mojito et d'une Tequila-Sunrise."

"A vos ordres, patronne !" lui répondit-il un sourire solaire sur les lèvres avant de balancer son sac dans la petite pièce qui servait de vestiaires.

C'est alors que les lèvres du célibataire le plus convoité du Japon reprirent leur rictus méprisant. Certes, il avait perdu leur duel, mais il avait tout de même le plaisir d'observer le petit chiot dans une situation humiliante et avilissante. Et il ne manquerait pas de le lui faire savoir. Il reprit place sur le canapé de cuir, laissant Yamada ranger avec vénération les duel disk alors qu'il remettait son deck bien à l'abri à sa ceinture.

"Patronne."

Sa voix était sèche et froide, la voix qu'il prenait avec tous ses subordonnés.

Dame Lily se précipita avec toute la grâce accumulée pendant des années au service de sa clientèle auprès de l'homme le plus riche qui n'ait jamais franchi la porte de son modeste établissement.

"Oui Kaiba-san ?"

Elle se pencha avec coquetterie vers le jeune homme.

"Je veux que Médor fasse le service."

"Mais, mais, Kaiba, nous avons déjà Kaguya-san qui s'occupe avec le plus grand dévouement de nous." intervint Zensu.

Il ferma son moulin à parole dès que le regard polaire et d'un bleu glacial se posa sur lui.

"Je suis certaine que notre barman sera plus que ravi de vous assister." répondit Lily, de la manière la plus courtoise avant de se lever et de se précipiter vers le comptoir où le jeune serveur s'amusait à mixer ses cocktails avec beaucoup plus d'entrain que d'habitude, les faisant sauter joyeusement vers le plafond.

"Jono, monsieur Kaiba demande à ce que tu serves à sa table."

Les mouvements du jeune homme s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup. Il regarda le visage grave de la patronne et il sut que si Kaiba sortait d'ici mécontent ce soir s'en serait fini du club aussi sûrement que s'il avait brûlé.

Toute la joie et le bonheur qui l'avaient animé depuis qu'il avait gagné ce duel disparurent, il savait que Kaiba ne pourrait s'empêcher de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il avait gagné ce duel, mais le PDG ne pourrait pas laisser passer une occasion de l'humilier.

Il soupira profondément. Parfois Dame Fortune était légèrement rancunière et facétieuse...

"Vous inquiétez pas patronne, je vous promet que tout ira comme sur des roulettes."

Et avec un sourire il partit bravement affronter un monstre bien pire que l'Ultime Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus.

"Alors, tout fier de sa première victoire ?"

Confortablement installé dans le canapé, Kaiba savourait le plaisir de voir Jono-uchi s'approcher pour venir le servir tel un chien qui apporterait ses pantoufles à son maître.

"Ce n'est pas ma première victoire et tu le sais très bien. En tout cas ça ne sera pas la dernière."

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois, se mesurant l'un à l'autre.

"Arrête de te vanter inutilement et viens plutôt me servir. J'ai envie d'un verre."

Le jeune homme se baissa, se mettant presque à genoux pour lui servir une coupe de champagne et la lui présenter. Pourquoi les canapés étaient-ils si bas ? Ah oui, pour permettre aux clients de voir les hôtesses s'humilier presque à leurs pieds...

Le PDG accepta d'un air narquois la coupe qu'il lui tendait.

"Reste donc debout derrière moi au cas où j'aurais besoin de quelque chose."

Et Jono n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir à son honorable client au portefeuille plus rempli de billets que le désert égyptien ne l'était de grains de sable.

"Bien, à présent, Zensu, si nous parlions affaires ?"

Le petit homme au visage rougeaud et à la calvitie ponctuée de gouttes de sueurs se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

"Tout de suite, tout de suite. Il faut juste que je retrouve les papiers !"

Il farfouilla dans son sac, en sortant une masse incroyable de bordel sans retrouver son dossier.

Pendant ce temps, Kaiba se délectait de ce sentiment si agréable de sentir le chiot derrière lui qui était obligé de rester debout pour le servir. Sans un mot il tendit à nouveau sa coupe et laissa le jeune homme faire son office en grommelant.

"Attention à tes manières, chien !"

Un regard furieux se posa sur lui, mais les lèvres du barman ne prononcèrent pas un autre mot.

Kaiba regarda avec plaisir la silhouette du blond bien découpée dans son costume de serveur. Ça lui donnait presque l'apparence d'un être humain. Si l'on exceptait ses cheveux qui partaient en tous sens et ces grands yeux de chiot joueur. En tout cas, la position inconfortable qu'il était obligé de prendre pour le servir prêtait à sourire.

"Voilà !" Zensu avait enfin réussi à sortir son dossier et se hâta de remettre en vrac tous les autres trucs et machins qui traînaient sur la table dans son attaché-case. "Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, la Kaiba Corp se doit de saisir cette affaire maintenant, nous avons enfin réussi à obtenir l'accord de toutes les municipalités pour l'installation de ce nouveau parc à thème. Tout ce qui nous manque ce sont les fonds et la publicité qu'un groupe comme le vôtre peut nous apporter. Grâce à ça, nous sommes sûrs de redynamiser entièrement la région."

Jono s'étonna que malgré le taux de sang qu'il avait dans son alcool l'homme à la calvitie bien avancée puisse encore tenir un discours aussi cohérent.

"Je vous rappelle que la Kaiba Corp n'est pas une oeuvre de bienfaisance. Peu m'importe que toute la région s'enlise dans le marasme ce qui m'intéresse c'est que notre compagnie a à gagner à investir dans ce projet."

Les yeux de l'homme d'affaire étaient froids et calculateurs. On pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau génial tourner.

"Bien... bien sûr, ce parc ne peut-être qu'un succès de plus pour la Kaiba Corp.

Le thème est l'Egypte Ancienne, nous avons obtenu le concours des meilleurs experts et nous pensions que nous pourrions dédier une partie du parc aux cartes de monstre que vous affectionnez tant. Après tout, leur créateur clame qu'elles lui ont été inspirées par des anciens rituels égyptiens..."

"Sottises et billevesées qui ne peuvent provenir que du cerveau d'un artiste dérangé comme l'est sans l'ombre d'un doute Maximilien Pegasus. Mais vous avez raison, le projet peut être intéressant. A présent, parlez-moi de la répartition des bénéfices."

"Oui. Page trente vous trouverez un tableau exact de la répartition des fonds et..."

Il s'arrêta de parler, la gorge desséchée.

Kaguya en parfaite hôtesse tendit le verre de Bloody Mary à son client, un sourire pâle et délicat sur ses lèvres roses comme des pétales de cerisier.

A cet instant précis, Lady Papillon passa à côté de leur table en raccompagnant son client vers la porte. D'un coup de talon bien senti elle envoya le contenu du verre s'abattre sur le pantalon hors de prix de Seto Kaiba, sans aucun doute l'homme le plus riche du Japon qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de ne pas venir un peu plus tôt pour réclamer sa compagnie...

"Et bien petite, il faut faire plus attention." commenta-t-elle avec méchanceté tout en continuant tranquillement à diriger son client vers la sortie.

Kaiba avait réussi à sauver le dossier, mais pas son pantalon. Le liquide froid commençait à transpercer le tissu et à atteindre ses cuisses.

"Bon sang !" pesta-t-il en se levant.

"Kaiba-san, laissez-moi..."

Kaguya se précipita aux pieds du PDG pour essuyer les dégâts.

"Non." Il sourit avec dédain. "Médor va s'en occuper. N'est-ce pas ?"

Il ne laissa même pas le temps au blond de répliquer et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers les lavabos.

Tout en grommelant, le barman suivit le jeune homme, attrapant au passage une serviette que lui tendit Dame Lily.

Super encore un beau moment d'humiliation en perspective. Vivement que cette soirée se termine. C'était la plus longue nuit à laquelle il ait jamais eu droit. Bon sang, il avait des courbatures dans les jambes et son corps tremblait tellement il avait envie de mettre un coup de poing dans la figure de cet arrogant richard...

Il poussa la porte des lavabos, une jolie pièce de haut standing avec sa vasque rutilantes et ses lumières douces pour éviter des crises quand ces dames se repoudraient le nez.

"Au pied, Médor !" ordonna Kaiba.

Et pour une fois il n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir et s'agenouiller.

Avec des gestes brusques il se mit en devoir d'essayer vainement de retirer le Bloody Mary qui tachait le pantalon du PDG. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ?

"Pour une fois te voilà à ta place, Médor."

Kaiba s'était tranquillement installé contre le mur, les bras croisés et contemplait, sourire aux lèvres, le blond à genoux devant lui qui faisait une tâche enfin digne de son intellect limité. Voilà un tableau qui resterait longtemps gravé dans sa mémoire.

"Aha, très drôle !"

Il ne releva pas la tête, il était hors de question qu'il se torde le cou à essayer de regarder son adversaire en position de force alors que lui était littéralement à ses pieds.

Kaiba, lui ne se gêna pas pour regarder travailler celui qui était momentanément son domestique. Il avait rarement été aussi attentif lorsqu'un de ses employés s'occupait de lui.

Il faisait chaud dans cette pièce, non ?

"Voilà ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu !"

Le blond se releva et jeta négligemment la serviette mouillée à côté de la vasque, en profitant pour s'étirer et fermer un moment les yeux. Il avait le cou et les épaules endolories.

Quand il les rouvrit il se rendit compte qu'il avait mal évalué les distances. Il était beaucoup trop près du brun. Beaucoup beaucoup trop près ! Ils n'avaient pas été aussi près depuis...

Jono rougit et recula brusquement, ce qui l'amena bien entendu à glisser sur la petite flaque qui s'était formée lorsqu'il avait mouillé la serviette.

Des bras musclés se précipitèrent pour le rattraper et en quelques secondes il se retrouva de la position beaucoup trop près de Kaiba à la position tout contre Kaiba. Ce qui n'était pas mais alors pas du tout un progrès.

L'air sembla se raréfier et l'atmosphère se réchauffer. Le blond déglutit. Ses yeux étaient plongés directement dans un regard bleu plus profond que tous les océans. Il sentait un corps musclé et dur contre le sien. Une odeur de musc et d'eau de Cologne assaillit ses narines.

C'était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée !

Mais son corps ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il avait l'air de trouver que la situation valait la peine d'être appréciée, cette chaleur, cette tension, cette odeur. Tous ces facteurs combinés firent naître un feu dans son bas-ventre.

Ils restèrent tous deux un long moment immobiles, deux statues de marbre capturées en pleine action, figées pour l'éternité sur le point de céder à leurs instincts.

Puis quelque chose, sans doute un déclic universel ou encore une sonnerie cosmique eut lieu et ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre avec l'avidité du léopard fondant sur l'innocente antilope. Sauf que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était une innocente antilope, ils étaient tous deux de féroces prédateurs cherchant sans relâche une faiblesse, une hésitation qui leur permettrait de prendre le dessus, de dévorer l'autre, de lacérer ses vêtements, de mordre sa chair appétissante, de se repaître de son corps abandonné et alangui par le plaisir et la douleur.

Ils se cognaient contre le mur, contre le sèche-mains, contre le comptoir de pseudo marbre dans lequel était encastrée la vasque. Mais ils s'en fichaient, ils se contentaient de continuer de bouger, accrochés à l'adversaire, leurs pas se heurtant à ceux de l'autre, chacun des deux poussant de toute sa force pour tenter de le faire se soumettre.

Dans la petite pièce on entendait que leurs grognements et leurs râles. Grognements de frustration et râles de plaisir se mélangeaient, tout comme se mélangeaient en eux le plaisir de ces lèvres chaudes, de ce corps brûlant et la frustration de ne pas le sentir s'abandonner, se laisser aller, se laisser dominer.

Soudain, la tête de Jono heurta une nouvelle fois le mur et ses dents se refermèrent avec plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait voulu sur la lèvre inférieure de Kaiba. Ce dernier miaula de douleur, ce qui mit fin à leur baiser.

"Fais attention, chien !" gronda le blessé.

"On ne t'a jamais dit de faire attention aux chiens méchants, Kaiba."

Les yeux de Jono-uchi brillaient comme de l'or liquide dans la pénombre de la pièce. Sa langue rose passa sur sa bouche ouverte en un sourire sensuel.

Du sang ne tarda pas à perler sur la lèvre inférieure du PDG.

Le blond posa ses pattes sur les épaules de son prétendu maître et, regardant celui-ci dans les yeux se fit un devoir de recueillir de sa langue le sang qu'il avait versé.

Un gémissement de plaisir faillit s'échapper de la gorge du brun. L'étincelle dans les yeux de Jono, ce regard passionné et malicieux... C'était comme cette nuit là...

Profitant de l'absence d'agressivité du patron le plus manipulateur de Domino, Jono s'attaqua avec ardeur à la bouche qui lui était languissamment offerte. Sa langue envahit les lieux, brûlant tout sur son passage, caressant, titillant cette autre langue. Kaiba répondait à son étreinte, ses bras s'accrochaient à lui comme un noyé à sa bouée de sauvetage, de légers miaulements tentaient de s'échapper de sa bouche alors qu'il se laissait dévorer par le blond.

"AU FEU !"

Le cri brisa le silence complice et chaleureux qui les entourait. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et les deux hommes sautèrent précipitamment loin l'un de l'autre ce qui envoya une fois de plus Jono se cogner contre le sèche-mains.

"Jou, il faut évacuer, le club prend feu !" hurla Maryline, son visage peinturluré comme une voiture volée déformé par la peur.

"Merde, mes cartes !"

Et le blond se précipita hors de la pièce.

"Kaiba-sama, il faut évacuer de toute urgence !"

Maryline eut alors la mauvaise idée de tenter de prendre le bras du PDG. Ce qui eut pour conséquences de la faire se retrouver les fesses par terre quelques secondes plus tard.

"Ne me touchez pas !"

Avec toute la dignité d'une reine de glace fendant les flots, Kaiba sortit de là.

Par tous les saints ! Il avait laissé Jono-uchi le dominer ! Pendant un instant là-bas il s'était laissé faire par ce sale chien galeux ! Et il avait aimé ça !

Son poing alla frapper contre le mur le plus proche alors que les gens autour de lui couraient vers la sortie dans le plus grand désordre.

La douleur lui fit reprendre ses esprits et regarder enfin le tableau apocalyptique qui se formait autour de lui. Il fallait avouer que tous ces travelos morts de trouille et avec le maquillage qui partait avaient de quoi faire peur à n'importe qui et la lumière infernale du feu s'accrochant aux rideaux qui éclairait la scène ne faisait rien pour arranger tout ça.

Il était temps de sortir du club.

Kaiba rejoignit Zensu et Yamada, son secrétaire dans la rue attenante où le petit grassouillet regardait avec désespoir brûler son club préféré.

"J'ai réussi à sauver les papiers, Kaiba !" l'informa fier de lui le presque chauve.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Kaiba épousseta son manteau.

"Je ne sais pas bien, je discutais avec Kaguya-san en attendant votre retour quand soudain quelqu'un a crié au feu et alors j'ai vu le feu grimper sur les murs et..."

"Jou ! Les filles, quelqu'un a vu Jou ?"

Une des _filles_ du club passa près d'eux.

"Non, Hana, on a pas vu Jou. Va voir la patronne, peut-être qu'il est avec elle."

Une main glacée attrapa soudain le coeur du bâtard sans coeur le plus connu de Domino.

Il scanna rapidement la foule à la recherche d'un certain blond qu'il ne trouva pas.

Sans qu'il comprenne comment ses jambes s'étaient mises en mouvement, il avançait à grandes enjambées vers l'immeuble. Il passa devant la patronne qui cherchait quelqu'un dans la foule. Il ne fit pas attention aux cris qui s'élevaient sur son passage et monta l'escalier qui menait au premier étage.

La chaleur était infernale et le spectacle du club en flammes aurait suffit à faire frémir un pompier aguerri. Mais Kaiba s'en fichait, ses yeux cherchaient quelque chose. Il resta un moment immobile dans l'embrasure de la porte tandis que les langues de feu continuaient leur travail de destruction.

C'est alors qu'il le vit. Il sortait en pestant d'une petite salle, une serviette humide sur la tête, un sac de sport à la main.

La main de glace desserra son étau autour du coeur prétendu inexistant du génie de Domino. Puis elle serra à tout rompre quand il vit les flammes commencer à lécher le bar rempli de bouteilles d'alcool.

"Dépêche-toi, sale clebs !" hurla-t-il.

Jono s'arrêta, abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait. Qu'est-ce que Kaiba faisait encore là ?

Il entendit soudain une grande explosion et tout devint noir autour de lui.

Seto s'agrippa au chambranle de la porte et tenta de lutter contre la puissance du souffle de l'explosion qui lui caressa amicalement le visage.

Puis, il vit le blond allongé à terre et il se précipita sans plus réfléchir au milieu des flammes, slalomant entre les objets en train de brûler alors que des bruits sinistres de craquement commençaient à se faire entendre tout autour de lui. Sans plus faire attention à la fournaise, il attrapa Jono-uchi et son fichu sac de sport. Avec une force que même lui ne savait pas qu'il possédait, il souleva le jeune homme qui faisait à peu près sa taille et l'emporta au plus vite dehors.

Il fut accueillit par les hurlements des sirènes, les cris suraigus de toutes les filles du club et le cliquetis infernal des flashs.

Il baissa les yeux sur le corps qu'il tenait entre ses bras et son coeur se remit à battre quand il vit la poitrine du jeune homme se soulever avec régularité.


End file.
